


Knife Fights (Don’t Usually Involve Seduction)

by Shia_NoBuff



Series: Lilith Can't Bet [3]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shia_NoBuff/pseuds/Shia_NoBuff
Summary: “I think Ava will ask Bea out on a proper date first,” Camila grinned.“Really? But Beatrice is such a stickler for decorum,” Lilith countered.“Wanna bet?”“Oh boy, here we go again,” Mary muttered under her breath.”OrAva and Beatrice go out on a “real” date, and Lilith should really stop making bets.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva, camilil (if you squint)
Series: Lilith Can't Bet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891867
Comments: 6
Kudos: 241





	Knife Fights (Don’t Usually Involve Seduction)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration struck once again! All mistakes are mine. Enjoy! :)

“I think Ava will ask Bea out on a proper date first,” Camila grinned at Mary and Lilith.

“Really? But Beatrice is such a stickler for decorum,” Lilith countered. The three of them were combing through books in search of anything related to Adriel. Their sisters abroad hadn’t heard anything, and the search at Cat’s Cradle wasn’t going much better.

“Wanna bet?” If Lilith hadn’t known Camila better she might’ve fallen for her puppy-dog eyes.

“How much?” Lilith asked. She shrugged off the warning glance Mary threw her way. Lilith had lost the first two bets she had made, but she was pretty sure about this one.

“How about five pounds?” Low-risk. Good. With Mary the wager probably would have been closer to thirty, but Camila was too nice for that,

“It’s a deal,” Lilith shook Camila’s soft hand in her own calloused one.

“Oh boy,” Mary muttered under her breath, “here we go again.”

~~~~

Ava panted, sweat dripping from her body as she and Beatrice sparred with knives. Her girlfriend had insisted that she be at least somewhat proficient in all types of weaponry, and Ava had been excited at first. Now, she was regretting that decision,

“This shit is exhausting. Can we please take a break, Bea?” she whined, hoping Beatrice would take pity on her. Unfortunately, Beatrice was hard to sway.

“Language. Not until you can land a hit on me,” in contrast to Ava, Beatrice was barely sweating and her breath was almost normal, “you need to be able to fight in case you lose the sword,”

“Okay, but you’re like, way better than most people,” Ava huffed. Beatrice rolled her eyes, clearly not moved by Ava’s pleas.

“Let’s try again.”

As they circled each other, Ava tried to flip her wooden knife and promptly dropped in on the floor. Beatrice used this distraction to quickly disarm Ava and hold her knife against Ava’s neck. Ava sighed in defeat as she watched her weapon clatter to the floor out of reach, Beatrice’s face pressed close to hers. 

Suddenly, an idea struck her. Ava smirked and lightly brushed her lips over Beatrice’s.

“Ava,” Beatrice gasped. She leaned forward, pressing their lips together. She dropped her hand to her side and cupped Ava’s cheek as they kissed. Reaching for Bea’s hand, Ava grabbed the knife from her limp grasp and brought it up to rest against Beatrice’s throat.

“I guess we can take a break now, huh?” Ava smiled and Beatrice groaned,

“That’s cheating, Ava,”

“We can’t expect the enemy to fight fair. You’re the one who told me that!” Ava retorted, “you’re just upset because I finally beat you,”

“I am not!” Bea said indignantly. Ava gave her a look and Beatrice huffed, “Fine, you can have your break.” 

Beatrice rolled her eyes as she said the words, but Ava caught the ghost of a smile on her lips, 

“Don’t expect to beat Adriel by seducing him, he won’t fall for that sort of thing,”

“I don’t know,” Ava winked slyly, “I managed to get a nun to fall for my charms, a demon should be a piece of cake.”

“Whatever you say, Ava,” Beatrice shook her head and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Ava’s cheek.

~~~~

After Beatrice had decided to end their training (which involved a lot more close contact than most knife fights), she went to a library to do some more research on Adriel. It frustrated her that they still knew so little about where Adriel might be hiding, or where his next move might be. He hadn’t been seen since their fight a few months ago, presumably licking his wounds. Ava had dealt some serious damage to the demon with a blast from the halo and he’d quickly retreated and escaped with the help of Vincent.

Beatrice settled into one of her favorite corners of her favorite library. It was almost always empty and she enjoyed the solitude. She placed a stack of books written in Latin in front of her and began reading. The first book was of no use to her. Adriel was only mentioned a couple times, and only in passing. She sighed and picked up the second, beginning her translation.

Beatrice kept reading, but by the third book her thoughts began to wander, mostly to Ava. The trick the Halo Bearer had pulled on her earlier had been nothing short of dastardly, and Beatrice had fallen for it. Ava made her weak, and yet so much stronger at the same time. Ava turned her legs to jelly and her heart into mush, but her confidence and trust in Beatrice pushed her to train harder, if only to protect Ava and make her happy.

Luckily, Beatrice had another excuse to protect Ava: she was the Halo Bearer. She wanted to be better than when they had tried to protect Shannon. Beatrice had come to terms with the fact that she hadn’t failed the former Warrior Nun, but it still made her angry. She wouldn’t hesitate to put Vincent down if she got the chance. He would pay. For killing Shannon, for breaking Mary’s trust, for betraying all of them. She shook with silent rage, hand clenched in a tight fist, as she thought of how she would get him back.

“Hey, Bea. Everything okay?” 

Beatrice resisted the urge to elbow Ava as she placed a gentle hand on Bea’s shoulder. Bea looked up at Ava and smiled,

“Now it is,”

“Look at you being all cheesy!” Ava laughed, “I must’ve had a big effect on you earlier.”

Her grin faltered at Beatrice’s glare,

“I take back what I said,” Beatrice said coldly, not willing to let her girlfriend know how much she had enjoyed her “cheating” during their sparring session, “do you want to do some research with me?”

Ava groaned, but got up to find some books. She pulled up a chair next to Beatrice,

“Is this one of our study-dates, then?”

Beatrice smiled and cautiously ran a hand through Ava’s hair, which was still damp from the shower she had taken after practice,

“Sure.”

They read together in silence for a bit before Ava spoke up,

“Hey, where was Areala from again?”

“Scandinavia,” Beatrice closed her book, marking her page with a finger, “why?”

“Well, she and Adriel had some sort of bond, right?” Beatrice nodded slowly, beginning to catch on, “what if he went there? To Scandinavia,”

“That’s..that’s actually a really smart idea. Why haven’t I thought of that before?”

“Sometimes you just need to be big brain,” Ava pointed at her head, nodding sagely,

“I don’t,” Beatrice shook her head, “I don’t even know what that means. I must bring this up with Mother immediately,” she quickly scurried out of the library, not even bothering to clean up her books.

“Ahh, Beatrice,” Ava smirked at Beatrice’s back, “getting lazy I see.”

~~~~

A couple days later, Beatrice and Ava were taking a walk around the monastery,

“Mother Superion agrees with your theory, Ava. She’s started an investigation into Cordoba and the surrounding area,”

“Mother Superion, agreeing with me?” Ava gasped in exaggerated shock, “I don’t understand!”

Beatrice laughed as Ava reached to lace their fingers together. Beatrice let her, feeling Ava’s warm skin against hers. She had become more comfortable with contact recently, in large part due to Ava’s affectionate nature. They continued their walk in companionable silence, passing only a few others. They stopped along a wall to gaze at the sunset, watching the beautiful purple hue of the sky.

“Hey Bea,” Ava turned to face Beatrice, “I want to take you on a date,”

“Isn’t that what this is?” Beatrice looked at Ava in surprise, “and our study-dates too?”

“Well, yeah,” Ava shrugged, “but I want to take you on a real date. Like, out in town, not in the monastery. So, do you want to go?”

“I’d love to, Ava.”

Beatrice gently cupped Ava’s cheek before turning back to watch the sunset, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach that appeared at the thought of an actual date with Ava.

~~~

“Mary,” Beatrice knocked on her door the next Saturday, “I need your advice,”

“What is it, Bea?” Mary opened the door and crossed her arms as she leaned against the doorway, “girl troubles?”

“Not exactly,” Beatrice’s cheeks flushed pink, “Ava asked me out on a date and I’m not sure what to wear.”

Mary looked at her oddly,

“Ava asked you out?”

“Yes, why?” Beatrice tapped her foot impatiently,

“No reason, just wondering. I’ll help you,” Mary walked out of her room ahead of Beatrice, smirking when her friend could no longer see her. Lilith was going to absolutely  _ love _ this.

Bea didn’t have much in the way of civilian clothes, and with Mary’s help, she eventually picked a cream-colored sweater and jeans. The outfit was modest, but still relatively revealing compared to her habit,

“Ava’s going to love it,” Mary flashed her a thumbs up from the bed.

“What am I gonna love?” Ava poked her head into the room, eyes widening when she saw Beatrice.

“Wow, Bea. You look...amazing.”

Beatrice blushed harder,

“So do you,” she seemed to have lost her capacity for words.

“I’m gonna go,” Mary stood and made for the door, “have fun, you two.”

“I can’t believe Mother Superion actually allowed you to do this,” Beatrice said as she and Ava drove through the gates of the monastery, “it’s very unlike her.”

Ava shrugged from the passenger seat,

“She said, and I quote, ‘Beatrice deserves to relax a little’. Even she knows you work too much,”

“I’m just very committed to the cause,” Beatrice sounded more offended than she intended.

“I know, but you need to have some fun too. Hence, tonight,” Ava gestured at the town in the distance.

“Alright, I’ll try to have fun,” Beatrice conceded and they continued their drive in silence as pop music played in the background.

~~~~

“So what exactly do you have planned for tonight, Ava?” Beatrice was following as Ava wove through people in the street. She made a mental note of where she had left the car, not wanting to lose it.

“I read about this super awesome night market that has a lot of food vendors,” Ava had a slight skip in her step and Beatrice had to quicken her pace to keep up, “I still have lots of money from, um, my time with JC and Chanel and stuff.”

Beatrice stiffened slightly at the mention of Ava’s ex, but Ava didn’t notice, too caught up in her own world. Even though she had been here before, everything still felt new and she savored even the tiniest things, like the feel of the pavement through her shoes.

When they reached the night market, Beatrice was surprised by how substantial it was. She’d been to this town many times before, but she had never seen anything like this. Dozens of people roamed up and down rows of vendors and Beatrice could smell many wonderful aromas in the air. Ava tugged at her hand excitedly as she led them towards a booth selling what Bea recognized as Puntillitas, deep-fried baby squid.

“I’d like an order of that please,” Ava smiled and spoke in Spanish. The vendor nodded and handed her a basket. Ava gave him some money and turned to Beatrice. Her stomach growled and Beatrice laughed,

“What?” Ava said defensively, “my stomach still gets excited when I get to eat anything that’s not porridge,”

“I didn’t say anything,” Bea held her hands up as Ava grabbed a piece of squid and put it in her mouth, moaning as she chewed,

“You have to try this, babe,” Ava held up a piece to Beatrice’s mouth. Beatrice froze at first, before reminding herself to relax and allowing Ava to feed her,

“Mm,” she groaned, “this is really good.”

They continued walking through the market, enjoying their food. It was surprisingly filling, and after only one more dish, Beatrice felt full. It was dark now, and Ava led them away from the crowds. They meandered through quiet streets, enjoying each other’s company. It wasn’t so different from their walks around the monastery, Beatrice mused, but it felt different, more intimate, somehow. Eventually, they found a park and Ava went to sit at the top of a grassy hill. Beatrice followed, and Ava wrapped an arm around her. Beatrice looked up, observing the night sky,

“The stars are beautiful tonight,” she remarked, looking for constellations she knew,

“Not as beautiful as you,” Ava said. 

Beatrice wanted to laugh, but the genuine look on Ava’s face stopped her. Instead, she placed her lips on Ava’s. Ava melted into the kiss, turning her body so she could run her fingers through Beatrice’s hair. They stayed like that for a while, kissing under the soft starlight as the rest of the world drifted away. Beatrice wondered absent-mindedly if this was how normal teenagers dated. In the past, a part of her had wished she had gotten some experience in that area before she took her vows. But now, Bea realized that she would go through the pain a hundred times over if it meant she got to be with Ava.

When they finally pulled apart, Ava rested their foreheads together,

“So, how was that for a first date?” Her eyes twinkled brighter than the stars and Beatrice smiled at her lovingly,

“It was perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to update "Faith, Hope, and Love", but I'm having a hard time writing the conference scene. So here's another Lilith Can't Bet one-shot! Constructive feedback is always welcome. Stay safe everyone! :)


End file.
